Heartbreak
by smish123
Summary: A sequel to the Tracy Secret. this is set when the twins are 5 years old. A sad story. I don't own the thunderbirds. all right's go to Gerry Anderson but i do own the twins and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ;) this is a sequel to the Tracy Secret set 5 years after the story ;) hope you like it. It's not gunna be very long. Oh and you may need tissues.**

**Chapter 1**

_Lily's POV_

Nothing had really changed on the island it was still the same. Well apart from Virge getting a girl friend, which didn't last long. The girls were now 5 years old and they mainly run around the house. I've started doing rotations on 5 now so I don't see the girls for a few weeks. But dad and my brothers take care of them. I was due to go on rotation tomorrow as I'm taking over Alan as he has to go to the mainland with Tintin for her scan. We haven't had many rescues recently about 2 in the last 3 weeks.

I couldn't find the girls this morning which was worrying. I ran into dad office.

"Dad, I'm sorry but have you seen the girls I can't find them anywhere. I'm scared that if they go by the pool they might fall in. I know Lucy can swim but Chloe can't" I said hurriedly.

"Sweetie calm down, they're right there." My dad pointed to the sofa and there they were both asleep.

"Oh my god..." I went over to the girls but I noticed something wasn't right with Chloe. She was very pale and very warm.

"Dad, can you get Virgil please?" I asked. Dad rushed over to me.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you feel ill?"

"No, it's Chloe. She's very pale and very warm" My dad called for Virgil. He rushed in from down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Virge asked.

"Can you take a look at Chloe? She's very pale and warm." I asked him. Virge started to wake her up.

"Uncle Virg?"

"Hey Chloe. How are you feeling?"

"Sicky and tummy ache. I'm really hot mommy."

"I know you are baby, uncle Virgil is gunna help you." I gave Virgil a worried glance. I just hoped it wasn't an appendicitis like I had.

"Where does your tummy hurt Chloe?" Chloe pointed to the middle of her stomach. I sighed in relief that the chances of it being an appendicitis were small. Then Lucy woke up.

"Grandpa? Why uncle Virg looking at Chloe?"

"Your sister isn't very well sweetheart, come on let's go and find Uncle Johnny. I'm sure he had a chocolate biscuit waiting for you."

"I think, you just have a nasty bug in your tummy that is making you feel sicky. Mommy and I will take you to bed so you can sleep and tomorrow you should be better." I picked Chloe up and she fell asleep in my arms. I put her in her bed. I went to my bedroom so I could pack.

After I packed I went down to the kitchen.

"Dad, when I go up tomorrow if Chloe becomes more ill you'll come and get me won't you?"

"Of course I will. Anyway, if it is just a stomach bug then she should be alright in the morning." I smiled weakly at dad.

"Mommy, can we watch a movie when Chloe get better?"

"Mommy can't baby, mommy's going away tomorrow but if you ask Uncle Johnny, Uncle Scotty, Uncle Gordy, Uncle Virge and Uncle Alan they'll watch one with you girls if not asked grandpa he'll definitely watch one."

"Okay Mommy" I saw Lucy's face drop. It was upsetting that I was leaving the girls but I only did it once every 9 months.

"Come on let's get you in the bath." I picked up Lucy and her face lit up when I mentioned bath.

"Lots of bubbles" She shouted.

"Of course or do you want someone else to bath you tonight?"

"Um Uncle Johnny. UNCLE JOHNNY!" she screamed right in my ear. I saw John rush up the stairs nearly falling over.

"Hello princess, what can I do for you?"

"Lucy wants you to bath her tonight, if that's alright." I said to him.

"Of course, come on then let's go." I put Lucy down and she ran off into the distance. I went to check on Chloe. She was sound asleep. She still looked a bit warm but not as bad as she did earlier. I heard a commotion outside so I ran out of the bedroom and saw Lucy running away from John but not wearing any clothes.

"Lucy Alexandra Tracy, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Uncle Johnny forgot the bubbles." I looked at John and smiled at him.

"Shall I tell Uncle Johnny off?" Lucy nodded.

"Naughty boy Uncle Johnny, how could you forget the bubbles? Now Uncle Johnny will put the bubbles in so why don't you have a bath." Lucy ran off again down the hall.

Lucy was in that bath for at least an hour. When she came out she was wearing the new PJs that Gordo bought her and John walked out looked like he had a bath as well from the amount of water he had on him.

"What did you do to Uncle Johnny?"

"I got him wet." Lucy started laughing.

"I can see that. Why don't we go to the lounge and see grandpa. I'm sure uncle Gordy would like to see your new Pjs." Lucy took my hand and pulled me down the hall and into the lounge.

"Look everyone my new pyjamas, uncle Gordy got them for me. It's pink."

"Wow, don't they look amazing" Dad said.

"They're beautiful." Scott said.

"You have to say goodnight now Lucy." I said.

"Night grandpa, night Uncle Scotty, night uncle Gordy, night uncle Virg" She gave each of them a kiss and hugs and ran off to her bedroom.

"Now you have to be quiet as Chloe is sleeping." I turned on the light and Chloe was really damp with sweat.

"Now get into bed baby, I just need to change Chloe into her PJs okay?" I started to wake up Chloe.

"Come on Chloe, wake up, we need to get you changed." She wouldn't wake up, I started to panic.

"Come on Lucy tonight you'll be sleeping in Uncle Alan's room." I picked her up and ran down the corridor and into the lounge.

"Gordon I need you to look after Lucy, put her in Alan's bed and watch her. Virgil I need you, please hurry." I gave Lucy to Gordon and ran out of the lounge with Virge, Scott, John and Dad following.

"What's wrong?" Virge asked me. I was close to tears.

"She's not waking up, please help her." I pleaded

"Scott, call Mike and get Tracy one ready. Hurry!" Virge said. I shot him a worried look.

"What's wrong with her Virge? " he didn't' reply. I looked at my dad.

"Oh god." Virge said. I looked at him and saw that Chloe had spots all over her chest. I started crying. "Let's go. The quicker we get to Mike's, well we won't go there."

"John can you stay here with Gordon and Lucy and contact Alan. Tell him what's happening and pick him up tomorrow. Put 5 on auto. Also, make an anonymous press call to say international rescue is going offline for a while for repairs." Dad said.

I picked up Chloe and ran with her to the hangar, dad and Virgil followed. We got into Tracy one and Scott had already done all per flight checks. I strapped Chloe in one of the beds in the room and we were in the air in a matter of minutes.

"Virgil what the hell is wrong with my baby girl?" He looked at me looking like he didn't want to tell me. Before he could say anything, Chloe started fitting. I really started to panic.

"Dad!"I cried. Dad held me. "Come on baby, come back" I cried. Chloe stopped fitting but her breathing was very fast.

"Pulse is very slow and her BP is barely recordable." Virgil stated.

"Scott full speed, put your bloody foot down!" I shouted.

"I have, we're still 30 minutes max from Mikes." I grabbed onto Chloe's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finally landed at Mike's hospital. He was waiting for us by the doors. I rushed out of the jet carrying Chloe and then ran straight to Mike. Mike took her from my arms and ran down the corridor. We got to a private room but Mike wouldn't allow us in. I stood there, watching whilst Chloe was being hooked up to all these machines.

"Virge, tell me now, what is wrong with her?"

"I think its meningitis" I couldn't believe it. I looked through the window and saw that Mike was doing tests on her.

"Why couldn't this have been me?" I said crying. My legs went weak and I fell to the ground. Dad knelt beside me.

"We didn't know this was gunna happen baby." I buried my head in dad's shirt and cried loudly.

"Lily?" I looked up and Scott stood there looking shocked. I shot up and saw Chloe was fitting again but more violently this time. I rushed in the room and grabbed onto Chloe's hand.

"Lily you can't be in here." Mike said to me.

"I'm staying with my little girl, I'm not leaving her."

"Okay, only you can stay in here. The other must wait outside." I nodded. Chloe finally stopped fitting.

"Is it definitely meningitis?"

"I'm sorry but it is" my heart stopped. "But we won't know what type and how serious it is until the test results are back."

"Can you tell dad and my brothers please?" Mike nodded and left the room. I looked out of the window to see the colour drain out of their faces. I turned back to Chloe.

"Come on baby, please wake up. Let me see you smile again." I pleaded. She didn't even move. This was a nightmare that would never go away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's the end of the first chapter. This brought tears in my eyes trying to write this. This happens in everyday life. Hope you liked this chapter more coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was by Chloe's side for at least 8 hours and nobody told me what was wrong with her. The only thing i knew was that she had meningitis. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She looked so ill.

"Sweetie, you need to get some sleep." My dad said.

"I can't leave her dad. I have to be here."

"Mommy?" I heard a little whisper. I turned around and I saw her eyes opening.

"Chloe, oh baby. You're okay now. Mike is helping you." I said.

"I'm not feeling well" Chloe had tears in her eyes.

"I know you're not baby. You'll be better soon"

"Grandpa?"

"Hello sweetheart."

"Where grandma" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Grandma is a star in the sky sweetheart." Dad said to her. She gave us a confused look.

"Am I going to see her?" I let the tears fall from my eyes.

"Not yet sweetheart, not yet" Then mike entered the room.

"Have the test results come back yet, Mike?" I asked

"Unfortunately not. We don't know what we are dealing with. How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm cold mommy"

"We'll put some more blankets on you. You're a bit blue around the lips." Then I watched her eyes close.

"Chloe? Chloe please wake up, mike help her please" Then the monitors started beeping.

"Guys you need to wait outside please." Mike said. We walked out of the room. The nurses closed the blinds in the room so I couldn't see what was going on.

"Why? Why is this happening to my baby girl?" I said. Suddenly I felt really sick.

"Dad... I don't feel to good" I said. Virgil put his arms around me and led me to a chair.

"What's wrong sis?" Scotty asked me. I couldn't answer. I was sick on the floor just missing Virge.

"I'm... so... sorry" I said

"That's alright Lily, you feeling okay now?" I nodded. Mike came out of the room.

"What's happened?" He asked us with worry

"Lily has just been sick." Virgil said. Mike knelt in front of me. He started checking my pulse.

"When did you last eat?"

"10, maybe 11 hours ago" I said.

"Right okay, Scott, Virgil can you get some food please and drinks you all need to eat." Mike said to us. Scott and Virge went off down the corridor.

"How's Chloe?" I asked

"We stabilised her. I'm just going to pick up my data pad now which has the results on it. You guys can go in and see her." I smiled at Mike and Dad and I went into Chloe's room. Her monitors were still going off but not as frequent.

"She'll be okay won't she dad?"

"I don't know sweetie" Virgil and Scott returned from the cafe.

"How is she doing?" Scott asked me.

"She stabilised. Mike's just gone to get the results." I replied giving him a weak smile. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't get mine or my families hopes up. Then Mike returned with his data pad. He quickly checked Chloe over and sighed.

"Mike? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry Lily." My heart stopped. The tears were forming in my eyes.

"What?"

"Well, Chloe has got meningitis and septicaemia." I looked at him in disbelief.

"But, you can treat it right?" I heard Scott say.

"Well, Chloe has no urine output, her BP is very low, and her heart rate it really fast and we found a rash on her legs." I looked at my Virgil who had gone white as a sheet.

"Septic shock?" I heard Virge whisper. My breath hitched.

"We've put so many antibiotics into her IV but they're not taking affect. The oxygen mask is keeping her oxygen levels up. Lily, i'm so sorry but her organs are failing and there's nothing we can do. Once septic shock hits, we didn't catch this early she must of had this for a few hours before you arrived, but children with septic shock only have a 30% survival rate."

"No, you're wrong. She's gunna be alright. She's a Tracy" I cried.

"I am truly sorry Lily; it's only a matter of time." I shook my head. I let the tears flow from my eyes.

"No she can't die. Dad, please" My dad had started crying.

"Baby there's nothing Mike can do for her." My dad said to me. I let my legs go really weak. I fell to the floor and started crying. My dad knelt down beside me and pulled me into a hug. I cried so loudly. Mike then knelt beside me.

"Lily, Chloe's eyes are opening." I look at him before I realised what he said. I quickly got up and rushed to Chloe's side.

"Hey baby, mommy's here."

"Mommy?" It was only a whisper but she was awake.

"I'm here and so is grandpa, Uncle Scotty and uncle Virge."

"Uncle Johnny, Uncle Gordy... uncle ... Alan ...and ... Lucy?" She asked me. She started getting really breathless. I grabbed onto her hand.

"They're at home do you want them here?" She nodded. I looked over at Virge. He nodded at me and left the room with Scott. I turned around and saw that Chloe's eyes had closed again. I put my head on her bed and I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone poking me. I opened my eyes to see John. I shot up and gave him a massive hug.

"Mike told us everything." John said to me. I started crying again.

"How... am i supposed to tell Lucy?" I asked trying to calm down.

"You'll find a way." I turned to see Gordo standing with Alan and Lucy.

"Hey baby, come here" Lucy ran to me and I gave her a massive hug.

"What wrong with Chloe?" She asked me.

"Um, Chloe is very ill and..." I started crying again. John picked her up and spoke to her.

"Well, Chloe is going to see daddy and grandma in the sky."

"Will she come back?"

"No honey she won't" John said.

"Grandpa, can you wake her up?" She ran over to dad.

"Chloe will wake up when she is ready." Then I heard a little moan from the bed and Chloe's eyes started flickering. She woke up.

"Chloe? We're all here." I said stroking her hair.

"Chloe, Uncle Johnny and Uncle Gordy and Uncle Alan brought me over in the plane. It was fun" Lucy said excitedly.

"Say I love you to your sister."

"Love you Chloe." She gave her a massive kiss on her head.

"We all love you Chloe. Be a brave girl won't you." I said as tears were forming again.

"Love... you... mommy, Lucy... granpa...Uncle Johnny... Uncle... Virg... Uncle Scotty... Uncle... Alan and Uncle... Gordy" she whispered. I sat next to her and held her hand. We all gave her a kiss.

"Mommy... sleepy" She whispered.

"I know baby. Go to sleep now okay. Love you lots" I said i gave her a hug and kissed her goodnight.

"Love... you Mommy." She closed her eyes. Then her monitors made one long beep. I started crying. She was gone.

"I'm so sorry baby." I cradled her in my arms. I could hear sniffles behind me. Lucy was standing next to her. I could see that she couldn't quite understand what just happened. Mike walked into the room.

"I'm really sorry guys. Time of death, 4.15am" He turned off Chloe's machines.

"Go to daddy and grandma now baby." I whispered to her. She looked so peaceful. I buried my head in her bed and sobbed loudly. Lucy came up next to me and gave me a hug.

"She's okay Lucy; she's gone to Daddy and grandma. She's not ill anymore." I saw Lucy's bottom lit tremble. I gave her a massive hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you for reading and reviewing ;) i kinda nearly cried writing this. Gunna start the next chapter soon.**


End file.
